


The Dementor’s Kiss

by HeavensCrack



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Dementor, Gingers have no souls, Love, Romance, kiss, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensCrack/pseuds/HeavensCrack
Summary: Dementors crave love too, and being able to share one’s soul… or consume it, after the kiss. This dementor meets a special someone, and he knows she’s the one for him. Now, all he has to do is get her to want him back…





	The Dementor’s Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I know gingers have souls, most of all, the Weasleys. However, that just simply won’t work for this fic, so let’s just pretend otherwise.

She was his beauty, his passion, his one true desire. He had first noticed her on the battlefield, as he floated about, watching his comrades fight and suck souls dry, just giving out kisses! He did not take part, for he wanted to keep the romance alive. He only gave his kisses to those who held a special place in his heart, so he could keep them with him for all eternity, their bright souls living and thriving inside him.

And her… he knew the moment he saw her, fearlessly firing off curses at her enemies, looking so bold and so beautiful, he knew she was his. 

At first, every time he came near her, she scared him off with the bright silver thing. He didn’t like it, it made him feel overly light, like he would dissipate and float away at any moment. However, he was also quite excited: she was playing hard to get, and he loved games. 

He left her several gifts, a thing of chocolate, a bit of his rope, whatever he thought girls liked. He liked it, so it would make sense that she would too, yes? 

Overtime, she grew to notice him, and accept his presence. She no longer chased him away, but instead conversed with him, talking all about her day, what was happening. In turn, he left more little gifts, from things he found that he thought she would like based on how her day was the day before. He really felt like he knew her now, like they had a strong connection. Dare he say she was his soul mate? 

The time was now, perfect! The next time he saw her, he floated closer than he ever had, staring deep into her eyes. Ever so slowly, he leaned in for the kiss. Soon, she would forever be his. His lips met hers in a long, passionate kiss. He pulled back. 

Ginny stared at him, her eyes gleaming bright. He was taken aback, why was her soul not his? Everyone he shared his love with became a part of him forever, living inside him, making him feel warm and whole. 

“You fool,” she teased. “You thought you could have my soul? I’m a ginger. I have no soul.”


End file.
